


Accidents Happen - Omovember Day 1

by PSSKNK



Series: Omovember [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accident, Both by cars and by the mc--, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember 2019, Pee, Piss, Wetting, okay i'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSSKNK/pseuds/PSSKNK
Summary: When Calif drank all that water while he was out, he didn't calculate for there to be traffic on the drive home.





	Accidents Happen - Omovember Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st day of omovember 2019! I'll try my best to get one out a day! Today's prompt- desperate in a vehicle
> 
> Verse: live together
> 
> Check series notes for appearance descriptions

"Fuck!" Calif exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel of the car he was driving as he felt a wave of discomfort shoot through him, particularly in his lower abdomen. He was currently not in the most ideal situation, which was driving home with a full bladder that was begging him to be released. Biting his lip slightly, he continued driving anyway, ignoring the pain.

As Calif kept driving he had a moment of relief. There didn't seem to be any problems, and he was sure he would get home on time to use the bathroom. But that's when disaster struck, and suddenly it felt like Calif was living one of those cliche scenes from a piss porn video where the actor hits dead traffic and can't do anything, except it wasn't a video. He skidded to a halt as the car infront of him's break lights went on, going to a complete stop and the car jerking forward, causing him to leak into his boxers a bit. He hissed through clenched teeth. This was not good.

Now not only did Calif have to pee so bad he was going insane, he also was in dead traffic, barely moving enough to be called stop-and-go. "Shit," he whined to himself, moving one hand to clamp between his crossed and bouncing legs, not that it helped much. He jumped when suddenly a ring could be heard from the phone connected to the bluetooth of his car, making him spurt out again. Hands shaking, he pressed the answer button on the screen of the car.

"H-hello?" He said wobbly. A familiar voice responded.

"Hey, I was just calling to ask when you would get home," he heard his boyfriend ask thorugh the phone. "Soon or like not for a while?"

"Uuuh, I actually d-don't know how t-to answer that question Brendan," Calif said back. Brendan paused a bit before replying.

"Cal are you alright? You're voice is all shaky."

"Well, Brendan, I'm not, to be honest. I have to pee like no fucking tomorrow and I'm dead stopped in traffic. So it's k-kind of a nightmare right now." Brendan just laughed. "W-what's so funny!?" Calif yelled back.

"Of course you're stuck in this situation," Brendan said, shaking his head even though Calif couldn't see it.

"It's not my fault it's like this!" Calif defended. If he was being honest with himself, though? It was partially his fault he was in this situation. He *was* the one who drank all that water, after all, and didn't bother to use the restroom before leaving, assured he would get home fast enough. The traffic part was the thing he couldn't control. Another leak escaped his body as he continued to bounce his legs, biting his bottom lip so much it was more like biting his upper chin. He squinted his eyes and whimpered for a moment. "Brendan I'm gonna l-let you go. I'll be home soon enough, if I can ever g-get out of this traffic."

"Sure you don't need me for moral support here? You definitely sound like you're struggling right now," Brendan joked.

"I'll be fine, Bri, don't worry. I'll see you soon." Calif said.

"If you say so. See you then. Love you bye!" Brendan said before hanging up. Calif immediately slammed his head down on the top of the steering wheel just slow enough that it wouldn't hurt. Lifting it up he moved forward ever so slightly through the plethora of stopped cars, but it wasn't by a lot. He knew he wasn't going to have much time left until he couldn't do anything about his situation. 

"Why does this traffic have to be moving so fucking slow," he whined, dragging out the "ow." He felt nothing but a his bladder screaming at him to give it release like a child throwing a fit, and honestly? He was about ready to throw one too if he couldn't get out of this traffic and home to bathroom in the next three minutes. But alas, Calif knew that wasn't going to be happening. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He was going to hold it like his life depended on it.

The cars moved ever so slightly, and when they jerked to a stop the motion caused a large leak to spill out of Calif, who whimpered. Even sitting still like this he was losing control and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he couldn't stop it anymore. "I should've kept Brendan on the line," Calif muttered, wishing he had something to distract him right now. Unfortunately he didn't, and resorted instead to observing the traffic in front of him. Senses really taking it all in first the first time, his heart sank as he realized just how many cars were ahead of him and barely moving. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes as it was confirmed for sure now-- there was no way he was going to make it out of this dry. 

Calif felt himself spurt into his boxers, and then the car moved forward yet again before lurching to a halt, but this time Calif knew it was over. He choked back a defeated sob, not wanting to have to give in like this, but his bladder had had enough, and he couldn't fight it off anymore. He hit the dashboard with the bottom of his right fist before his legs uncrossed and he began to feel warm liquid slip out of him like a waterfall, cascading out into his underwear then into his pants. The pee formed a puddle on the seat as it poured out of him, growing and growing until it became big enough to drip off and joint the bigger puddle on the ground made from it running down his legs and out the bottom of his jeans. Calif couldn't help but moan slightly with the feeling of the much needed release, enjoying the pressure being taken off his bladder, even if it wasn't how he wanted it to go. Whole body shaking, Calif stopped his tight, clenched, and anguished position to be sitting back, letting everything flow out. He took in the feeling of the urine gushing out of him and making a mess of his clothes and the car, letting it all happen without any more resistance, knowing it would be futile. The stream went on for what felt like ages, but it really only was around a minute before it stopped.

Finally done and panting slightly, Calif put his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the top ring of his steering wheel. His whole face felt hot, red, and embarrased, but he rubbed his eyes, picked his head up and moved forward ever so slightly in the traffic. "Welp," he said to himself, exasperated, "that happened." He laughed in the empty car, before turning it into a bit of a groan. He wasn't how to feel about the situation, but it had definitely occured, and that's all he knew. But that was really all that mattered. So Calif continued to sit in the traffic in his condition, knowing soon enough he would get out of it and be home, clean, and hanging out with boyfriend. With these thoughts on his mind, Calif focused on the road ahead of him, anticipating the cars' next movements.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos, and leave a comment if you have anything to say, I always love to see comments! ^^


End file.
